


I do adore

by bubblegumcherrypop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kita Shinsuke, Edging, Kinda, Kita Shinsuke needs a break, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, So I gave it to him, Top Miya Atsumu, a few religious metaphors... to spice things up, this is so embarrassing to tag...., this is soft I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop
Summary: “Let me take over today,”Tension fading from his body, Shinsuke chuckled and Atsumu froze, slowly pulling his head back to look at him.“Any special occasion?” His tone was light. Purely inquisitive.“Jus’ think ya could do with layin’ back for once, Kita-san. You look tired,” Atsumu sank his head back into Shinsuke’s neck, fingers tentatively skirting underneath his schoolshirt. Shinsuke, to Atsumu’s relative surprise, sank under the touch.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	I do adore

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t proofread this ... im barfing it out into the world that’s it it’s done no going back. 
> 
> That asides, i thought atsukita nation could do with some food. I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t subtle in the slightest that Shinsuke had the patience of a god, nor was his inhuman patience lore to be unlocked; it was something Shinsuke had always worn on his face as a forefront. Out of all the things that made Shinsuke appear deity-like, that never-yielding fortitude definitely shone through. 

And in a world where Atsumu had grown up playing with teammates who’d get sick of him so easily and teammates who’d get turned off by his competitiveness and _hated_ him so _quickly_ \- maybe that patience was why Atsumu had fallen in love with Shinsuke to begin with. He was always waiting - always, never complaining. His presence was _there_.

Atsumu knew how patient Shinsuke was. They’ve been dating for months, he probably knows that better than _anyone_ by now -

But yet -

But yet as Shinsuke lay sprawled out naked on his bed, sheets soaked with his own sweat, lubricant pooling between his legs and golden hour washing over him so, _so_ ethereally - Atsumu could only stare. He could only stare as Shinsuke panted, silenting coming down from his high for the fifth time in a row. Shinsuke had yet to even plead or whine for release and Atsumu was going to go _insane_. How couldn’t he? How couldn’t his head be spinning when Shinsuke looked like a greek god, a deity ripped straight out of a painting? Hair dishevelled, left arm over his head and his right lazily draped by his side, eyes glossy, looking up to Atsumu with heavy lids through his lashes. He breathed in and out slowly, regaining himself; rib cage rising and falling steadily. Lips parted, glossy with saliva and red with a slight swell - head leant against stacked up pillows and neck glistening with sweat, hickies dowsing his pale skin like somebody had flicked a brush dipped in red paint at him. 

Shinsuke’s AC whirred. Atsumu exhaled sharply, lazily palming himself through his briefs to relieve himself, if only a little. Shinsuke tilted his head as Atsumu continued to admire him before their eyes met. And then Shinsuke - that _fucking bastard_ \- had the audacity to flash Atsumu the _softest_ half smile he’s seen in his fucking life as if he wasn’t angelic enough, as if he hadn’t just been pushed to climax only to be denied release _five times_ , as if seeing his so _put-together, level-headed_ captain an absolute hot mess didn’t have Atsumu running purely on some sort of primal instinct - the type where he’d foregone the _how_ and instead adopted the _fuck it_ mentality. (Meaning thinking with his _dick_ and not his _brain.)_

“‘Sumu,” Shinsuke’s hyogo drawl was thick and tired, seeping into Atsumu’s ears like honey. He parted his legs, just a little. “Jus’ fuck me already if ya wanna,” 

_Atsumu could’ve come there and then from Shinsuke’s voice alone._  
  
“Whaddya mean? You told me to edge ya, so I’m gonna,” Atsumu leant over him, running his hands up and down his thighs.  
  
“N’ yer doin’ a great job. Jus’ sayin’ that yer in control, do whatever ya wanna,” Atsumu wished that statement was a plea to let him finally come but he _knew_ Shinsuke. He knew Shinsuke could be denied orgasm _all night._ But maybe Shinsuke only suggested this to Atsumu as a testimony to his _own_ lack of patience - _touch me, touch me, touch me. Don’t be shy. Take full control of me, I can go for as long as you’d like. How long can you go without going all in?_

Atsumu ran his trimmed fingernails up Shinsuke’s cock, slowly, dragging the touch. 

“Was plannin’ on it, thanks,” he wasn’t going to let himself be bested, especially not when Shinsuke melted under his every touch. So _willing,_ so _relaxed_. Atsumu relished in the sight and wouldn’t let even a single ounce of Shinsuke’s body go unappreciated. 

  
  
  
  


_“Kita-san, ah, fuck, wait-” he’d whined as Shinsuke’s mouth lapped at his neck. Then, a kiss to his jaw and legs around his waist tightened._

_“Hm?” Shinsuke had an arm draped over Atsumu’s shoulder, other hand cupping his jaw. “Do you want me to stop?”_

_“No, no- fuck,” Atsumu averted his gaze, “just,”_

_“Spit it out, ‘Tsum-?” Atsumu spun around on Shinsuke’s bed, promptly kneeling - which made Shinsuke fall off his lap and onto his back. He looked at Atsumu like a deer in a cars’ headlights_ , _but he leant over Shinsuke and buried his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply_. 

_“Let me take over today,” Atsumu spoke against Shinsuke’s throat._

_Tension fading from his body, Shinsuke chuckled and Atsumu froze, slowly pulling his head back to look at him._

_“Any special occasion?” His tone was light. Purely inquisitive._

_“Jus’ think ya could do with layin’ back for once, Kita-san. You look tired,” Atsumu sank his head back into Shinsuke’s neck, fingers tentatively skirting underneath his schoolshirt. Shinsuke, to Atsumu’s relative surprise, sank under the touch._

_“Atsumu,” he’d tilted his head to face Atsumu, kissing him. It was loose and airy and wet, and as their mouths let apart saliva connected them as they’d breathed heavily, slowly, softly. Shinsuke had looked to Atsumu’s lips, then to his eyes as they met, half lidded and sultry. Atsumu felt a lump in his throat. “Maybe yer right,” a sigh escaped Shinsuke and he smiled, genuine._

_And so Atsumu had gotten to work and somewhere in the blur Shinsuke had uttered an “Atsumu. Edge me,” and somewhere in that blur Atsumu agreed._

  
  
  
  


Atsumu never really thought he had a thing for edging, but it seemed he learned something new about himself everyday he spent with Shinsuke. He’d never considered edging in the _giving_ seat, either. But when Shinsuke shivers and his breath hitches as the tips of Atsumu’s fingernails trace his cock, spent and _sensitive,_ from base to tip to base, Atsumu relishes in it. He relishes in how Shinsuke twitches at his every movement and ignoring the near _painful_ throbbing Atsumu learns that _yeah_ , maybe he does have a thing for edging. 

Atsumu trails his fingers off from Shinsuke’s length and down between his legs. It was fun - toying with Shinsuke. Making a mess of him. Getting reactions out of him who wears a poker face like it’s nobody's business. Atsumu pressed his index and middle finger together and circled them around Shinsuke’s entrance. He heard him sigh and hide his face with the back of his hand. 

So Atsumu continued teasing - fingertips tracing his rim but not going any further. The AC whirred, Shinsuke’s breathing was steady. He looked to Atsumu in a way that was almost expectant. Sluggy eyes. Pupils dilated. Lips parted and glossy, unspeaking - both of them were. There was only the sound of that clunky AC and _expectancy_. 

Once more: it was fun - toying with Shinsuke, Atsumu whole-heartedly thought. Especially when Shinsuke could send shivers down his spine with only a glance. Especially when Shinsuke was near-impossible to drive anything other than a poker-face out of on a regular day. Especially when Atsumu had awoken with an uncomfortable stickiness in his boxers _an embarrassing amount of times_ imagining them the other way around, Shinsuke whispering ushers of _“be patient, Atsumu, you can do that for me, right?”_ Making Atsumu somewhat exhilarated to be the one making the mess of _him_. It was a privilege to see Shinsuke like this. 

Briefly, Atsumu considered the sight of Shinsuke’s submission a blessing from the gods; but Shinsuke was a sacrament - Atsumu felt as if he was getting a glimpse of heaven with every movement and _twitch_ and _sound_ Shinsuke offered him.

_God._

Atsumu looked up to Shinsuke - that expectant glace still burning desire into him. He couldn’t help but flash a smirk, of sorts, as he averted his gaze back down between his legs. _Not the face of a guy with a serious case of blue balls right now._ He flicked his eyes between Shinsuke’s face and spread legs and sighed, exasperated, using one hand to feel down Shinsuke’s thigh and the other to palm himself - Atsumu wanted to burn the sight into his memory. 

It looked like Shinsuke went to say something, but he simply watched as Atsumu relieved himself momentarily.

“Nobody said you couldn’t come, Atsumu.” 

And Atsumu must be breaking more than Shinsuke here, both because that was all he needed and he was pretty damn sure that if you’re in control during edging, you have to hold off too. Shame absolutely nonexistent - he pulled his underwear down his thighs and pumped himself, smearing his precum to alleviate the dry friction. His hand slowed down as he looked at Shinsuke, who was watching him almost inquisitively, legs still spread shamelessly. 

_What is he, a fucking temptress?_

Atsumu hoisted Shinsuke’s legs over his shoulders, shuffling forwards on his knees to nestle himself into the spot right between his legs. Shinsuke’s hands snaked themselves around Atsumu’s waist and up his back, settling firm on his shoulder blades. 

Atsumu rests his forehead on Shinsuke’s collarbone, opening his mouth to speak. He hesitates. 

“You gonna make me beg ya to fuck me now?” 

And then he doesn’t. 

“Yeah,” he licked a stripe up from Shinsuke’s collarbone to his neck. “Gonna make ya beg for me to fuck you n’ not even let ya come,” 

He takes two fingers back to Shinsuke’s rim, pressing them together and into him. He was already lubed-up, slick, and a hot weight settled in Atsumu’s stomach as he felt him twitch around his fingers. Shinsuke was salvation earned through sin, salvation found through the gateway of temptation; Atsumu pushed his fingers into Shinsuke down to the knuckle, scissoring them despite how he was already _fine_ to take Atsumu. Then Shinsuke’s head cocked to the side, chin being tickled by Atsumu’s hair. He sighed as Atsumu’s fingers curl, pressing just the right spot. Atsumu gets a third in and continues scissoring them, dragging them against his stretched walls _in_ and _out,_ repeat process - Shinsuke breathes _just a little deeper_ , shins on Atsumu’s shoulders tensed, ankles digging into his shoulder blades _just a little deeper_.

Sinking, sinking, yet his breathing remained steady; golden brown eyes remained unwavering, wanting, even as he was continually unravelled. He’d meet Atsumu. He’d meet Atsumu, even if that meant melting under his touch until he was nothing more than liquid bronze because Shinsuke would _remain_ there for Atsumu to bend to his will. Unwavering. 

Shinsuke let a breathy half-moan escape him - it was more of a whine, if anything, but it made Atsumu’s fingers stop moving. Shinsuke had to bite back a small grin - he was so easy. _Ah_ . He had no time to dwell on the fact as Atsumu relentlessly continued, abusing his _already_ abused prostate; he dug his legs down onto Atsumu’s shoulders so he didn’t _fling them off_ to the sides, off of Atsumu, resisting the urge to open his legs as far as they’d go. 

“Atsumu,” half choked, Shinsuke regained his composure.

“Mhmm?”

“Did ya finish that final trigonometry question on yer homework?” Shinsuke looked Atsumu dead in the eye as his hands half covered his face. 

“Really, Kita-san? Right now?”

“Atsumu,”

Atsumu made a sound.

“’Tsumu, I’m jokin’. Now carry on,” 

“Kita-san, ya really need to work on timin’,” he sighed, half laughing and Shinsuke’s lips curled. Atsumu pulled his fingers out of him and Shinsuke hummed as Atsumu’s thumbs prodded around his hole, stretched, adorned with dried saliva and lubrication smeared around, almost dripping out of him. 

“Probably,” Shinsuke remarked, quiet, in a breath. Atsumu let out another half chuckle in response, it ending in a sigh as he leant over to Shinsuke’s neck, licking from his collarbone to earlobe over fresh hickies. Shinsuke almost winced, head lolling to the side as Atsumu’s breath sat heavy on his jaw, teeth light on his earlobe. His hands skirted over Shinsuke’s body, calluses on his fingers dancing over his abs and hips and chest. 

It all quietened again. The AC whirred. If the windows were open, maybe they’d hear cicadas. An inhale, an exhale. Shinsuke swallowed, everything seemed to slow down. Each touch lingered like honey dripping from a spoon - slow, and heavy, but _sweet_. 

Atsumu dragged one hand back down, thumb circling Shinsuke’s rim, daring to enter as it twitched, stretched. As Atsumu skirted two fingers inside him again, Shinsuke silently whined, mouth gaping open, Atsumu lazily licked into it, resting his forehead against Shinsuke’s and sucking his tongue. Once again, Atsumu pushed his fingers all the way into Shinsuke, scissoring and curling them against his prostate, in and out, again and again, whilst lapping Shinsuke’s tongue as his mouth hung open. 

Heat pooled in Shinsuke’s stomach as his toes curled against Atsumu’s back, hand that covered his eyes being dragged out the way by Atsumu’s and pinned next to him. 

_I suppose it comes with being a setter_ , Shinsuke _managed_ to think, _being good with your fingers._

Shinsuke’s brain was faltering at this point - a slight bashfulness at his face being exposed, Atsumu’s fingers just _not_ hesitating and the pent up overstimulation was fully blurring his mind. 

And then, between breathy, silent whines, an “ah-” escaped Shinsuke. Fairly loud, and when it escaped him he could only stare at Atsumu like a deer in the headlights, shocked that _he’d fucking made that sound_. Shinsuke could’ve sworn he heard Atsumu puff out a laugh, but Atsumu kissed his jaw and continued driving his fingers into Shinsuke. 

Shinsuke couldn’t last any longer. 

  
  


“Atsumu…” 

  
  


He stopped; fingers to the knuckle inside of Shinsuke unmoving. Shinsuke’s wide eyes sank to a tired, half lidded state before closing. He sighed, long and hard, breathing in just as slowly and repeat process. Atsumu dragged his fingers out slow, honey dripping from a spoon, he dragged his fingers out of Shinsuke slowly - in time with his breath. Atsumu dropped his head onto Shinsuke’s shoulder for a moment, half-sinking into Shinsuke’s body. He felt Shinsuke’s cock against his stomach, his heart pulsing and his ribcage rising and falling steadily as he regained himself.

As Shinsuke came down from his high and they lay like that, together, it were those moments that Atsumu was most grounded. Shinsuke’s heart was thumping. Shinsuke was a human, his skin was soft and his muscles were firm. 

Atsumu took a second to kiss him. It was a brief peck, but Shinsuke’s hand snaked into Atsumu’s hair and kept his face close. It was unhurried the way they kissed - lips working each other slowly, short kisses, but then deep, and long. Shinsuke dropped his head back down onto the pillow, not like his head was raised that much at all, and a string of saliva remained between their open mouths and glossy lips.

Atsumu looked down to Shinsuke with a rather somber expression - confidence remaining plastered, however. Bottom lids squinting, just a little. Would it be cheesy of Shinsuke to feel butterflies? He didn't ponder on the heavy, fluttering weight in his stomach, as his head still span from his high and his cock ached _so, so_ badly. Atsumu’s head sank down as he sat back again, then he looked back up and loosely gripped Shinsuke’s legs from under his knees, hoisting his legs back off from his shoulders. 

And then Atsumu leant _off_ the bed, reaching to Shinsuke’s bedside table. Second draw, right at the back. Atsumu took out the box out condoms and took a moment to mentally note there weren’t many left. Falling back onto the bed, sitting on his knee, Atsumu tossed a condom onto Shinsuke’s chest as he grabbed his thighs again, lifting them back over his shoulders; Shinsuke silently letting himself be tossed around. 

Atsumu fixed himself in a comfy position on his knees between Shinsuke’s legs, and Shinsuke - rather breathlessly, he was tired - just watched as Atsumu stroked himself quickly, before grabbing the condom that he’d dumped on Shinsuke’s chest, tearing the packaging open and rolling it on himself. He looked at Shinsuke with an odd expression of satisfaction from himself. 

Shinsuke cocked his head, “weren’tcha ‘gonna make me beg fer ya to fuck me’?”

Atsumu’s eyes widened a little, he dropped his head down and violently shook it side to side. “Dunno what yer talkin’ about, Kita-san,”

Shinsuke saw a blush on his face when he lifted his head. His lips curled into a smile and _‘who needs memories, right?’_ Sits on the tip of his tongue. Shinsuke manages to bite it back, he inwardly chuckles to himself. Atsumu looked at him a little dazed for a second, but shakes off the hesitation and swiftly dived in to kiss Shinsuke.

It was sweet.

“Tell me when yer close,”

Shinsuke blinked. Atsumu turned beet red, looking to the side with furrowed brows, “or, like, I dunno?! Do _somethin_ ’?!” Shinsuke laughed at him and Atsumu pouted - it reluctantly melted into a chuckle. 

Seeing Atsumu apply a smidgen of lube over himself for good measure, Shinsuke tipped his head as far back as he could, eyes closing when he felt Atsumu line himself up with him. But Shinsuke blinked them back open, silently whining, exhaling harshly as he felt and saw Atsumu push into him. He almost hissed, Atsumu was relentless - pushing straight into Shinsuke without any regard. Shinsuke covered his face with his hands, breathing into them and closing his eyes. It’s not like Atsumu needed to pay him regard in that manner, Shinsuke had been more than prepped and it wasn’t as if Atsumu didn’t know how Shinsuke liked it, how to draw the rawest reactions out of him.

Atsumu took himself out to the tip before slamming back in again. In, out. The AC whirred, the sound of skin slapping up against each other was stark and snappy in opposition. Shinsuke sharply inhaled whenever his prostate was driven into, one step away from full on moaning. _One day, Atsumu would love to hear that._ And then Atsumu’s hand gripped Shinsuke’s hip firmly, and the other found itself on Shinsuke’s cock. Shinsuke sighed in utter relief, he’d been given no attention then suddenly Atsumu’s whole palm. 

Shinsuke’s body was slightly rocked whenever Atsumu thrusted into him, allowing the tiniest of friction against Atsumu’s unmoving hand which loosely gripped Shinsuke’s dick. He didn’t know how much longer he could last. 

“ _Ah-”_ he choked out, “Atsu,” Shinsuke’s hands faltered by the sides of his head as it strained to the side, eyes tight closed.

“Hol’on,” Atsumu panted, snapping his hips back and forth. He gripped the base of Shinsuke’s dick, so tight it almost hurt him. He dropped his head to the crook of Shinsuke’s neck and pressed his lips to his ear, pace slowing. “You can do that for me, right, senpai?”

A whimper forced its way out of Shinsuke’s tightly shut lips as Atsumu hit _just_ that bundle of nerves in _just_ the right way. Atsumu’s voice lingered in his eardrums, low and breathy and _what god decided to gift him a voice like that?_ Then Atsumu’s head pulled back so he knelt upright and the pace of his hips quickened. Again. 

The stamina or someone aiming to be a professional sportsman was nothing to be underestimated, Shinsuke supposed.

Atsumu was almost at his limit, continuing to be relentless in how he fucked Shinsuke despite his lower muscles starting to go heavy. He kept his grip on Shinsuke’s cock tight as his climax began to build. Then his pace dropped; he gave a few heavy thrusts and came - lazily fucking Shinsuke to get himself through it. He pulled out and sank back on his knees. Atsumu released his grip on Shinsuke’s cock and steadied himself through his high. 

He didn’t want to look at Shinsuke but when his gaze burnt into him _that_ intently, Atsumu couldn’t help but crank his head up to look at him. 

“Atsumu,”

“... Yes, Kita-san?” Atsumu averted his gaze and almost felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. 

But instead of Shinsuke speaking, Atsumu heard a breathy, long, sighing sort of whine. 

“I know i suggested this, but i wouldn’t suppose yer gettin’ me off, next?” Shinsuke’s voice was small, his head cocked to the side and his hair was a mess, sprawled in all directions on the pillow. 

And, now, the _fun_ of this, for Atsumu, would be going _no, right when ya want me to get ya off i ain’t._ But heck, Atsumu already came and he was definitely sure he was supposed to be holding out whilst toying with Shinsuke. It’s not like they were veterans of the kink, just a little experimentation to draw out more pleasure than one round would do. 

There was no need to follow the rulebook of what the best course of _edging action_ would be. Atsumu could push Shinsuke to tears some other time, this whole _thing, right now_ was for him, anyways. 

Atsumu’s body melted onto Shinsuke, Shinsuke’s arms wrapping around his waist and hooking onto his shoulders. They kissed, messily but slow. Lips working each other gently between longing sighs. Everything slowed down again, matching the pace of that _damn_ AC. The pad of Atsumu’s thumb found itself tracing Shinsuke’s lower lip, Atsumu felt the saliva coating it and drool at the corners of his mouth.

As Atsumu gazed down to Shinsuke’s mouth, feeling his stunted breath against his thumb, Atsumu came to the realisation in the way you’d wake up in the morning - slow rise. Shinsuke was no god, he was Shinsuke. Kita-san. Worked up and desperate albeit not showing it. Not exempt from pure exhaustion.

Atsumu’s hand fumbled behind himself, clumsily grabbing the bottle of lubricant and squeezing some out onto his hand, not minding how some spilt onto the sheets. They already needed changing. Kneeling over Shinsuke’s thighs, caging them, Atsumu ran his left hand up Shinsuke’s thigh, firmly, and up his hip as he let the lube lose it’s chill in his other. Shinsuke looked up to him, eyes hooded, those lips parted, expectant. Needy. They bore into Atsumu, telling him to get a move on. 

He obliged, fingers lightly tracing Shinsuke’s cock before delicately wrapping his hand around it. Shinsuke near whimpered and Atsumu drank it _right_ up, swiping his thumb over the head and smearing precum down his aching length. Atsumu pumped his hand up and down, excess lubricant almost squelching as Shinsuke’s back arched and he whined into his hands. Did handjobs always feel this _good?_ He was complete putty under Atsumu, it took all Shinsuke had to stay _conscious_ . Between Atsumu jacking his foreskin, fresh hickies making his neck tingle, asshole positively _aching_ and the fact Shinsuke was already a touch away from completely bursting at the seams, he couldn’t last. The world spun and he was seeing stars.

“‘Sumu,”

“You close?” Shinsuke could only offer a muffled whine in response, but it seemed the monster was taking mercy on him. Shinsuke came with a silent gasp, Atsumu stroking him through his orgasm. His legs and cock twitched, overly sensitive, stimulation too much. Letting his arms falter out to his sides, Shinsuke stared at the ceiling, regaining his breath as his high dazed him, making it difficult to even think.

Atsumu gave him a moment.

He wasn’t really sure of what to say, so he opted for observing Shinsuke, waiting for him to break the silence beyond their breathing. Shinsuke averted his gaze from the ceiling to Atsumu, eyes still hooded. Atsumu froze, but instead of speaking Shinsuke meekly made a _‘c’mere’_ motion with his finger and that was all Atsumu needed. He flopped down next to Shinsuke, who cupped his jaw and lulled Atsumu’s face in to kiss him.

They must have lay there for a minute or so.

Shinsuke pulled away from Atsumu and sat up, wincing at how his ass hurt. 

“I need to change the sheets,” he said, curtly, looking across the room. 

“Ah, no-” Atsumu immediately piped up, sitting up also and putting his hands on Shinsuke’s shoulders who gave him a blank stare. “I- ah, I’ll do that, I’ll clean up,” 

“No,” Shinsuke’s response was brief and his expression neutral, if not certain, “this is my house, Atsumu, I’m not letting a guest change my duvet sheet,”

“Agh-! Kita-san, I’m yer boyfriend, let me do somethin’ for ya this once!” Shinsuke didn’t respond. “If ya could just stand up for a sec,” Atsumu stood on Shinsuke’s wooden bedroom floor, a little unbalanced, and pulled Shinsuke up - hands under his shoulders, his knees could barely support themselves. Atsumu quickly unfastened the sheet from the duvet, throwing the whole thing on the floor, then set - near _pushed_ \- Shinsuke back onto his mattress.

“Now,” Atsumu folded his arms and took a power stance in all his nude glory, looking down to Shinsuke sternly. “Yer gonna stay right there, Kita-san, and I’m gonna get a towel to clean you up.” Shinsuke sat up again, crossed legged with arms resting between his legs, covering himself a little. “N’ then yer gonna tell me where the clean sheets are n’ I’ll change them n’ dump these dirty ones in the wash,” 

“... Fufu,” Shinsuke let himself chuckle at Atsumu’s resilience to take care of him. _Well_ , Shinsuke supposed, _it’s not like I’ll be able to walk properly right now_. It was for the better to just sit back and let Atsumu continue to take care of him today. He watched as Atsumu froze at his laugh, so he continued, somber smile on his face, “go ahead, if ya really wanna,” 

And so a minute later Atsumu wandered back into his room, wearing only boxers - Shinsuke would’ve scolded him for walking around so bare if it weren’t warm out - and a towel in hand. He slowly set himself in front of Shinsuke. 

“Would’ja mind, ah,” 

Shinsuke looked to the side, a little awkwardly with pursed lips as he nudged his legs open and lay back. It wasn’t as if he had anything to hide, but now they weren’t _in the moment_ and he was oversensitive with dried fluids all over him, it was slightly embarrassing. But Atsumu didn’t say anything, and because he wasn’t embarrassed at the scene Shinsuke let the brief feeling dismiss itself as Atsumu gently swiped the damp towel between his legs, clearing off the stray lubricant, and up his chest to wipe down his own come. 

Shinsuke had lay back at this point, eyelids heavy, limbs heavy, relishing in _being took care of_. 

Would it be so selfish of him to crave this? 

The AC hummed, Shinsuke breathed slowly.

“Kita-san,” a piece of clothing was tossed onto him - _Atsumu’s hoodie_ \- he looked to Atsumu inquisitively, “put that on, would’ja,”

And so he did. Shinsuke fell asleep and Atsumu took pleasure in watching his chest fall up and down under his own jumper, in watching his captain be so vulnerable around him. Atsumu flopped down next to him again, wrapping him in his arms. There was no question that he wouldn’t be able to escape Shinsuke forcing him to complete his homework when he woke up.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not wish to be perceived, do not look at me, i do not exist. Asides from that:
> 
> Comments fuel me and kudos is rly rly appreciated if you liked this !! Have an awesome day.


End file.
